A Decade and a Half Plus One
by Midnight Eclipse713
Summary: Even after five years his love never wavered. He'd still stammer and blush whenever he saw her...
1. Five Years and a Pink Carnation

ME: Okay. Here I go. Second ToS fic. No killing (me) please. I thought there weren't enough GenisXPresea fics so I made one! And now I have muses. MUAHAHA! I mean; that should be fun. Oh, and I decided that Crying Shoulder is going to be a one-shot until the end of time.

Genis: Aw…I was hoping to get to see Presea in that one…

ME: You will in this one!

Genis: -grins- Yay!

ME: Now…who's doing the disclaimer?

Everyone: Not me!

ME: Why is the disclaimer so dreaded anyway? Zelos, you do it.

Zelos: Aw man…-sighs- MidnightEclipse713 does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, there wouldn't be any cuss words.

ME: Well said. And yes, there are spoilers in this story, so don't read this unless you have beaten the game. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Five Years and a Carnation

Things had changed since the regeneration of the world. Genis got taller, Regal became more successful, Lloyd gained some smarts, and Presea now lived in Altamira. Things happened as well. Kratos had come back down to earth after being on Derris-Kharlan for three years, Colette and Lloyd finished their journey to collect all the exspheres, and Genis and Raine had finished their journey to end half-elf discrimination. Yet some things had not and would not ever change. Lloyd was still somewhat dumb, Colette was still clumsy, Raine still went crazy whenever she saw a ruin, Zelos still went crazy when he saw a woman, Sheena would still slap him every time…and Genis still had a crush on Presea. Even after five years, his love never wavered. He'd still stammer and blush whenever he saw her even though he was seventeen. He always wanted to tell her how he felt, but would always stop once he reached her door and walk away, saddened by his bashfulness. Today though, is different…

_You can do it, Genis._ Genis thought, pacing back and forth. _What's the worst that can happen? _

_She'll reject me and make fun of me, that's what._

It seemed as though two voices were arguing in Genis' head.

_Don't think so negatively._

_But it could happen!_

_It's not likely!_

_But it could still happen!_

_Ugh…you're hopeless! Just do it! Even if she does reject you, you'll recover! You can do it!_

Genis took a deep breath and knocked on her door then put his hands behind his back along with the gift he had found for Presea.

"Who is it?" she replied.

Genis managed to swallow the lump that had magically appeared in his throat long enough to say,

"I-It's Genis."

After a few seconds, the door opened and there stood Presea. Her appearance hadn't changed much, except her hair had grown longer, and she had gotten taller. _Wow, she's pretty._ Genis thought. He was brought back to reality when he heard her voice say,

"It's good to see you again, Genis."

"You too." He managed to croak out, his cheeks turning a light red.

"Are you okay, Genis? You sound a little strange." Presea asked, tilting her head slightly to one side.

_You're blowing it! _His mind warned him.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Genis said.

"Good." Presea replied. "So, what brings you here today?"

Genis pulled his hand out from behind his back and in his sweaty palm, there was a flower.

"H-here." He stuttered.

"Thank you, Genis." Presea said, taking the pink flower from his hand.

Genis felt her hand brush the slightest bit against his and his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. Presea examined the flower, turning it over in her hand.

"This is a carnation, correct?" Presea asked, looking back up at Genis.

_She has such pretty eyes…_

Genis zoned out.

_Hello! Earth to Genis! She's talking to you!_

"Y-yes. I-it is." Genis said.

"It's pretty." Presea said, turning her eyes back to the flower.

_So are you…_ he thought, but ended up saying something different.

"It matches your hair!" Genis said on accident.

He mentally kicked himself in the head. _Well that was stupid…_ He thought.

"Yes it does." Presea replied. "I like it. Thank you. Is there anything else you need?"

Presea looked back up at Genis and he froze on the spot.

_Yes!_

_No!_

_YES!_

_NO!_

_Do it!_

_Don't do it!_

"I…uh…eh…er…" Genis tried to say.

Genis bit his lip and turned away.

"N-no." Genis replied.

_Hello! That was not what I meant to say! Why does that always happen to me? I try to say something and end up saying something else. I'm-_

"All right. Thank you for the carnation." Presea replied, interrupting Genis' thoughts. "Goodbye, Genis."

She shut the door. _Well,_ Genis thought._ You got farther than you do usually…but you didn't tell her how you felt._ Genis sighed and walked away, half happy and half sad.

* * *

ME: I don't really like how this one turned out very much…

Genis: I stuttered too much.

ME: Deal with it. Anyways, please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Dreams and Reasoning

ME: I'm back with another chapter! And I'm happy that you people reviewed!

Zelos: There are only two reviews…

ME: Hey, at least it's something! Now, -grins evilly- who is the lucky person who is going to do the disclaimer. Kratos, you do it.

Kratos: …Midnight Eclipse713 does not own Tales of Symphonia.

ME: Man, you're boring…anyways, here are reviewer responses:

PowHammer- Wow…a reviewer on the day that I post it. Thanks. Here is the update you wanted so badly.

Kraitoth- Well, you'll see in this next chapter!

ME: Okay. Review time is over. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams and Reasoning

"Genis." Raine said to the sleeping boy. "Genis, wake up."

"Wha?"

It was just a dream. Only a dream. Genis was still a seventeen year old mage with a crush on a girl who was unknowingly older than him.

"Today's the day of the big reunion, so wake up." Raine said.

"Reunion?" Genis asked.

"Yes, Genis. Don't you remember? We've been planning this for two weeks. It's in a field next to one of the Houses of Salvation."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." Genis replied.

"Good. Then get dressed." Raine replied, and then left the room.

Genis dragged himself out of bed and got dressed while thoughts began to run through his head. _That was a dream?_ _Genis questioned himself. It seemed so real though._ Genis slumped. _And now I have to go through it all over again! _Genis slowly got dressed and came downstairs to cook breakfast before Raine tried something that brought the house down (literally). Genis cooked something simple, he and Raine ate, and they left on their Rheihards(sp?) to the reunion. Genis though, wasn't paying attention and almost crashed a couple times. Raine was worried.

"Genis? Is there something wrong?" Raine asked him, as Genis leveled his Rheihard(sp?) for the fifth time.

"Just thinking that's all…" he said, getting quieter with each word and trailing off at the end.

"If you need any help, I'll be happy to try." Raine said, concerned.

"No. I'll be all right…" Genis replied in the same way as last time.

Raine wasn't buying it, but she didn't want to pry. She would probably talk to him about it later when they didn't have to concentrate on flying the Rheihard. They got there soon enough. Regal, Zelos, Sheena, and Presea were already there. Raine walked away immediately to greet Sheena, but Genis stood there and stared at Presea. She definitely looked better now than when she was in the dream. He stared at her until she turned her blue eyes to him. She then started walking towards him. _Here she comes!_ Genis thought. _This is for real this time._

"Hello, Genis." Presea said. "I have not seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Fine." He said a little too quickly.

"Good." Presea replied. "It's good that everyone gets together for a reunion, don't you think?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Genis saw Lloyd and Colette arriving along with Kratos.

"Oh! Y-yeah." Genis said.

"Presea!" A voice called.

Both Genis and Presea looked over to see Colette standing near Sheena and Raine, waving.

"I'm sorry. Colette wishes to speak to me." Presea said, turning back to Genis.

"That's okay!" Genis said.

"It was nice speaking to you. Goodbye, Genis." Presea replied, then walked away to go speak with Colette.

Genis sighed.

"Hello, Genis." A familiar voice said from behind.

Genis turned around.

"Lloyd! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?" Genis asked his well-known friend.

"It's been great. Are you having any luck?" Lloyd replied.

"With what?" Genis inquired.

Lloyd turned his head in the direction of the group of girls who were happily chattering away.

"No…not really." Genis replied.

"You really should talk to her…" Lloyd said, knowing all well who Genis was thinking about.

"What about you and Colette?" Genis asked as a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Uh…That's nothing you need to know! See you later, Genis!" Lloyd said quickly, and then ran off to talk to his dad.

"Sheena!" Genis heard Zelos say from a short distance. "My voluptuous hunny! You've gotten sexier!"

The sound of SLAP could be heard followed by an "ouch!".

"Sheena!" Zelos said, stretching the word out into three syllables. "I was complementing you!"

SLAP!

"Ouch. You're still a violent demonic banshee, too!"

SLAP!

"Ow. Okay, I'll stop."

"Lloyd's right. I should talk to her. But not around all these people." Genis said, and then began to think up some ideas to get Presea alone.

This was an easy task, since he had only become smarter since he was twelve and when he was twelve he was smart enough. While Presea was by herself looking at the flowers that were currently growing out of the ground, Genis walked over to her and asked,

"Presea, do you want to go on a walk with me?"

_Wow! I said that without stuttering!_ Genis thought. Presea looked up at Genis and replied with a simple "okay". Genis and Presea walked a little ways away not speaking until Genis decided to break the silence.

"Presea, there's a reason I brought you out here."

"Oh? And what is that?" Presea asked Genis.

* * *

ME: And I stop there! (For now)

Genis: Why'd you have to leave a cliffhanger?

ME: Because I felt like it. Anyways, please review or no chapter for you! (I'm already writing it!)


	3. Sixteen Years

ME: Hi! I'm back with chapter three! No more cliffhangers! I am still evil though! MUAHAHAHA!

Mithos: Not as evil as me!

ME: Yay! It's Mithos! –hugs Mithos- I wish you were a good guy!

Mithos: Squeezing…lungs…can't…breathe…-gags-

ME: Sorry. –lets him go- Now, who shall do the disclaimer? Well, Mithos, since you're here, why don't you do it.

Mithos: Do I have to?

ME: Yes, or no cake for you!

Mithos: CAKE! I mean; Midnight Eclipse713 does not own Tales of Symphonia. Give me my cake!

ME: Later! The A/N getting too long! Review time!

StrawberryEggs- Yeah, I didn't. Anyways, thanks and here's the next chapter.

GyppyGirl2021- Thank you. GenisXPresea is one of my favorite pairings too. You write good fics.

Saikono- Heheh.

PowHammer- Wow! Thanks!

HealingWind- Yup he does! And here is your chapter!

Kraitoth- Thanks!

The following two are for Crying Shoulder.

GyppyGirl2021- Thank you!

Kraitoth- Sorry, but it's still going to be a one-shot. What else would I be able to put in it? I might revise the first chapter though.

ME: Okay, now where did I leave off?

* * *

Chapter 3: Sixteen Years

"Oh? And what is that?" Presea asked Genis.

_You can do it, Genis!_

"I…I…"

_Don't blow it!_

"I…I…l…lo-"

_Almost there!_

"I…I…l…love…y-you…"

_I did it! I can't believe I did it!_ Genis thought and almost started jumping up in the air when he heard Presea speak.

"Tag." She said as she touched him with her hand.

"Tag?" Genis said, obviously confused.

"You're it." Presea replied and then began to run away from Genis.

_So if that's the way she wants to play, so be it!_ Genis thought, as he ran after Presea. All maturity was temporarily thrown behind as he chased her over a hill, he was about to tag her when she tripped at the top of the hill and began to roll down it. Genis, not about to be beat in tag, tumbled down the hill after her. Presea managed to stop herself, but was too dizzy to see clearly. Genis, on the other hand, was rolling too fast to stop and collided right into the dazed Presea. They rolled down the hill in a ball until they reached the bottom and stopped since they could coast no more. When they finally regained orientation, they realized their position. It looked as if Genis had pinned Presea to the ground. Then, almost as if someone else was controlling him, Genis bent down and kissed Presea softly. It felt as if the world around them had vanished all except for the two of them. Genis could feel Presea's hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, they split apart and the world came back into focus. Realizing what had just happened, they blushed. Genis got up, and so did Presea. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Presea spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Presea said.

"For what?"

"This won't work."

"Why?"

"…You're seventeen…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"…I'm thirty-three…"

It hit Genis like a ton of bricks. _She's thirty-three!_ Genis thought. _And I'm seventeen! That's a sixteen year difference! _Genis was still determined.

"So?" he said, after a few seconds of shock. "I don't care!"

"I'm too old for you, Genis." Presea said sadly. "I'm sorry!"

She whirled around and ran off, covering her eyes.

"I love you anyway!" Genis said, chasing after her, but then gave up. "Presea…"

A single tear ran down his cheek. He rubbed his eyes and did his best to make sure his feelings didn't show. He then strolled back to the party with a lot on his mind. By the time he got back, it was time to leave. Raine and Genis boarded their Rheihards(sp?). Raine noticed Genis' unhappy mood for she tended to notice a lot of things especially when it came to ruins.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Genis grumbled, obviously lying.

"I'm your sister, you can tell me." Raine said.

"There's nothing wrong, okay!" Genis shouted.

Raine was taken aback. Genis was never this upset before. Raine decided that she would speak with him when they got home.

* * *

ME: So I end the chapter here. Sorry it's so short. Anyways, please-

Mithos: Give me my cake!

ME: No! Please review or else Mithos gets no cake! MUAHAHA!

Mithos: Review or I'll pummel you!


End file.
